


Blush

by fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Frigga, Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pining!Loki, Pining!Thor, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/pseuds/fourletterwordsstartingwithl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki’s coming of age didn’t quite go to plan…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalfoyLover_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoyLover_1/gifts).



> For my sister, because she understands my references.

 

For as long as he could remember, Loki was never a fan of the summer.  Which was the pinnacle of irony really, when you were the second-born son of the King of Ásgarðr.

 

Also known as the Summer Realm for the very reason you would think, Ásgarðr was an endless parade of long sunny days full of colour and warmth.  His older brother, The God of Thunder of course would bring the rain to ensure the meadows and gardens were always lush and full of life.  Thor himself was golden and bright.

 

But not Loki.

 

Loki hated the heat.

 

“Why are you so forlorn on such a day, Brother?” Thor asked him suddenly.  They were currently sitting beside their parents eating breakfast.  Frigga looked up calmly from pouring a cup of tea and regarded Thor before shifting her eyes to her youngest.

 

Loki frowned at Thor and shook his head.  “Not everyone is so happy with this norn-forsaken heat, Thor,” he sneered before taking a long mouthful of his iced water.  It gave but a moment’s relief.  He sighed and placed the now empty glass on the table.

 

“Are you ill, sweetheart?” Frigga asked softly.

 

Loki looked over at his mother and shrugged his shoulders.  “Not ill, just… off.  I can’t describe it.”

 

She took a sip of tea from a delicate pale blue cup and flicked her eyes to Odin for a split second before returning them to Loki, an expression of concern across her lovely features.

 

“Maybe we should forego today’s lesson,” she continued.  Loki immediately shook his head.  He had almost mastered the latest spell his Mother had tasked him with learning.

 

“No,” he said flatly.  “I’m almost there, Mother.”

 

Frigga seemed to consider Loki’s response before she nodded with a gentle smile.  “Okay, my darling.  We will head to my rooms once we are finished here.”

 

“What are your plans today, Thor?” Odin suddenly asked after biting into an apple and leaning back in his chair.

 

Loki seethed inwardly at his father’s seemingly endless ability to ignore his existence.  If his Mother had not been there to nurture the seiðr within him, who knows what would have happened to Loki.  He was not what you would call a typical Ásgarðian by any means.  Although only an inch shorter than his brother, he was much leaner.  When Loki hit puberty, he was taken aside by his mother and taught how to control his seiðr; to harness and shape it to his will.  When Thor hit puberty, he was sent off to training camp to build his muscle and become a warrior.

 

And muscles he did build, Loki thought to himself as he covertly watched his brother chat to their father about a new fighting manoeuvre he and Hogun were developing.  Loki poured himself another glass of water and sipped it slowly, all the while sneaking quick peeks at Thor’s impressive arm as it moved and flexed the more animated he became with his conversation.

 

He knew it was wrong to have such thoughts about his brother, but he couldn’t help it.  He and Thor had grown up closer than most siblings.  Always together, always close.  He remembered the moment when his feelings had become more than that of a brother.  Thor was 16 and Loki was 14.  They had been lounging around in their communal sitting room one afternoon.  Loki was studying or reading some such book while Thor had been lazily chewing on an apple.  He had begun to whine about being bored and had grabbed Loki by the ankle, yanking him off the sofa onto the thick plush rug he had been sprawled out on only moments before.  Loki remembers being so mad at losing his place in the book that they had started to wrestle in earnest.

 

Of course Thor had easily overcome Loki, pinning him to the floor almost immediately.  Loki remembered feeling flushed; his heart thumping wildly in his chest.  He remembered the heat of Thor’s body as it lay across his own.  He also remembered the erection he felt pressing into his thigh.  It mirrored the one he had pressed into Thor’s belly at that same moment.  Thor’s face was buried in Loki’s hair; breathing erratically, pressing his nose to Loki’s throat and murmuring Loki’s name like a litany.

 

Of course he panicked.  Did he know?  How did _he_ know?  Loki barely recognised his own feelings.  “Let me up.  Let me up _now_ ,” he had practically sobbed, launching himself to his feet and through to his rooms as soon as Thor had released him.  He sat there, his back against his door sucking in ragged wet breaths, trying desperately to calm his racing heart.

 

It would be weeks before Loki was able to face Thor again.  Thor had seemed oblivious to the whole thing, so Loki decided to employ the same façade.  If Thor could pretend, then so could he.

 

Looking at him now, however Loki didn’t feel the heat of his arousal dissipate when the usual bubble of shame neared the surface.  In fact, it seemed to grow.

 

He licked his lips and took another mouthful of water.

 

Loki knew it was wrong.  His heart didn’t seem to care though.

 

Before long, servants re-entered the room to take away their plates and glasses, signalling the end of the meal.  Loki stood and smoothed small creases from the tapered line of his tunic, not noticing his brother watching through hooded lids whilst finishing up his glass of perry.

 

“Loki,” Frigga called from the doorway.  They both jumped and blushed as if caught; Thor because he was watching Loki and Loki because of his current thoughts.  Loki finished adjusting is clothes and looked down at Thor in surprise.  His lingering presence surprised Loki, for he thought Thor would have followed their father from the room.  Odin had been the first to leave the room.

 

“Thor, are you okay?” he asked quietly, momentarily ignoring his mother.  Thor looked up at him with a bright smile.

 

“I am well, Loki.  Just lost in my thoughts.”

 

Loki’s eyebrows shot up as he continued to look down at him.

 

Thor chuckled and stood up.  “I’ve been known to have them,” he said with a smirk.

 

Loki smirked back and watched as Thor left the room.

 

“He’s been quite pensive of late,” Frigga observed from the doorway, waiting until Loki joined her before they began walking to Frigga’s rooms.  “These last few months, I have oft caught him off on some daydream or other.  Has he said anything to you?”

 

“No,” Loki replied, becoming lost in his own train of thought.  “He’s not spoken to me regarding anything besides his latest sparring conquest or hair-brained scheme he and Fandral have come up with.”

 

She nodded in response and they continued on in silence.

 

Once reaching her suite of rooms, they branched off to the small room adjoining her sitting room.  Loki followed close behind until they came to stand at a small stone counter.  There were glass jars filled with different elixirs lined up along one side and sprigs of herbs tied to small hooks above them.  Loki instantly picked up a small leather-bound book, opening it to a specific page and holding out his hand, palm up.

 

“Now you have to feel the seiðr flow through every inch of you.  Feel its strength; guide and shape it,” Frigga’s voice sang softly beside him.  “Replication is one thing; creation is entirely another.  I know you can do this, sweetheart.”

 

He read the text.  It was the text he had read a hundred times these last few days.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  He felt the seiðr thrum warmly in his chest.  He could feel it bleed out to his limbs; through his fingers to the very tips.  Holding.  Waiting.

 

He said the words on a breath and let go.

 

At first, there was nothing, only silence…

 

“Oh Loki!” Frigga cooed.  “Darling, look.”

 

Loki opened his eyes and saw the pale pink flower sitting in his palm; dew glistening and fragrance sweet.

 

He turned glassy eyes to his mother.  “I did it,” he beamed before collapsing at her feet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hazy light danced across Loki’s eyelids as he slowly came to.  It took a moment to realise he was currently laying on one of his Mother’s chaise lounges in her sitting room; guessing where he was both from the texture of the fabric beneath his cheek and from the faint scent of peonies that seemed to permeate through her things.

 

He could hear hushed voices nearby, strained in argument.  Upon opening his eyes just slightly, he saw it was his parents.  They were standing over near the fireplace facing each other, clearly in conflict.  Frigga stood with her hands on her hips and Odin stood with a hand cupping his forehead in either frustration or exhaustion.

 

“I told you no good would come of keeping this from him!  All those years ago, I warned you and yet you didn’t listen.  Now look!  Your shackles are sapping his seiðr and forcing his body into a mould it cannot abide.  I beg of you, if you love him even a little, let us tell him.  Let us end this lie.”

 

_Lie?  What lie?_

 

“How can you say that?  How can you question my love for him?  It is my love that has protected him all these years.  Fárbauti left him there on the ice; even after Laufey gave his life to birth him.  I saw an innocent child left to die.  It was love that saved him,” Odin scoffed.  “But the fact remains that he is simply not ready to learn of his parentage.”

 

Loki felt a sudden tightness across his chest; added to his already overheated body temperature.  Were his parents not his _parents_?  It was suddenly becoming harder and harder to breathe; however he remained still, lest he miss any of what they were saying.

 

Frigga pointed her finger at her husband and hissed.  “My loom never lies.  I know what I saw.  I know what is to come.  If you won’t tell him, then I will.  We need to remove the shackles now!”

 

“Frigga,” Odin implored.

 

“He needs to know, Odin.  His Jötunn lineage is forcing your hand.”

 

_Jötunn?_

 

“He’s not ready,” Odin insisted.

 

“He is 18 years old; a man grown!  I think you’re the one who’s not ready.”

 

“You’re right, I’m not ready.  I’m not ready to lose my youngest son to the torment of betrayal and hurt and hopelessness.  He won’t see _why_ we’ve kept this from him!  He will only see the _lie_ ,” Odin hissed the last word before turning away.  Frigga reached out and laid a hand on Odin’s shoulder.

 

“Then we must send word to Fárbauti.”

 

“No!  He gave up his right to Loki the minute he left him to die in that temple!  Loki is _my_ son!”

 

“Then respect him as one!”

 

Odin paused before slowly turning to set a level gaze upon his wife.  “You will be the death of me, woman,” he sighed.

 

She smiled sadly at him and cupped his cheek with a cool hand.  “As will you, husband.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and forced his tears away.  He wanted to go back to sleep and wake to find this all a dream.

 

Please be a dream.  Please be a dream.

 

“Send for me when he wakes,”  He heard Odin’s voice say before the sound of the door opening and closing rang through the room.

 

There was a short silence before Loki felt the cushion dip as Frigga sat on the chaise beside where he lay.  “I’m sorry, my son.  I’m so sorry you had to hear it that way.”

 

Loki opened his eyes and stared up at Frigga even as his tears spilled over.  “Am I a monster?”

 

“Oh, darling no.  You are our son and we love you.”

 

Loki sat up and grasped at his throat.  “I’m not your son.  I am no one,” he sobbed.

 

Frigga enveloped him in her arms and let him weep softly.  “Am I not your mother?” she whispered.

 

He pulled back from her embrace and brushed away the hair that was clinging to his wet cheeks.  His eyes darted around in a desperate attempt to catalogue his emotions.  He surely felt the betrayal of what his parents had done, but he also felt their compassion; even Odin, though his came in a much more indirect way.  He had heard the words vehemently declared by him, not five minutes earlier.

 

Even now Loki could see the sorrow and yes, _love_ in Frigga’s expression as she gazed back at him.  Waiting for him to respond.

 

Fresh tears sprang into his eyes as he nodded his head and let her gather him back into her arms.

 

Frigga sat back and let Loki’s head rest in her lap.  She closed her eyes and began carding her fingers gently through his hair, listening to him calm his skittish heart.  After a while, only a shuddering sudden intake of breath intermittently broke through the silence.

 

“Does Thor know?” he asked on a whisper.  He had wanted to ask this as soon as he had found out himself, but the fear of his brother having had known his secret had silenced his tongue.

 

“No Loki.  Though it matters not.  Your brother will love you to the end of days, blood-bound or not.”

 

Suddenly, Loki wanted nothing more than to be beside his not-brother for he had never lied.  And it broke his heart to think so poorly of Frigga, but no one ever accused Loki of being rational.

 

He got to his feet and facing away from his mother, stared at the door.  “I want to be alone.”

 

“Loki!” Frigga said sadly.  “Please do not think we entered into this lightly, for we did not.  We will give you space, but not before you learn a few things about your origins.  About yourself.”

 

“Later,” Loki replied quietly, already walking towards the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thor wasn’t hard to find.

 

Loki crossed the small foot-bridge and entered the training grounds; making his way past the gated off smaller arenas and heading straight for the larger central arena.  He ignored the stares the soldiers gave him as he passed their way.  Surely the youngest Prince wasn’t coming to spar?  They hissed among themselves.  Did he want to be humiliated at the hands of his brother?  If so, there was no way they were missing that!

 

Loki gritted his teeth, knowing full well he was suddenly sporting a large entourage of spectators.  It mattered not.  He only cared for finding Thor and having him close.

 

He found him facing off against Sif.  Each held a quarterstaff and were in the process of trying to upend the other.  Loki paused at the entrance of the sawdust-lined arena.  He could hear the men coming to a halt behind him and he turned to sneer at them.  “Oh, get back to your places.  I’m not here to _fight_ him!”

 

They huff their obvious disappointment and trudge off back to their training drills, leaving Loki to turn back and continue admiring his brother.  By now, it seems both Thor and Sif have had some success.  Both are sporting matching bleeding knuckles and Sif had an impressive blush of a bruise forming on her right thigh.  Thor had a small cut just above his right brow also, which caused a fiery anger to rage deep inside.

 

The heat continued to boil within, slowly becoming more and more uncomfortable until Loki reached up to loosen the top three buttons of his tunic.  His anger towards Sif didn’t lessen either and Loki found himself quite startled by his unusually emotional reaction to watching Thor fight.

 

He leant against the wall and let his eyes wander over Thor’s form.  A thin sheen of sweat gave his skin a shiny hue and the tight deerskin leggings he wore showed Loki every perfect curve Thor had to offer.  The tip of his wet tongue ran quickly along his bottom lip as he continued to watch from the entrance.  For once, the warmer weather was a blessing; Thor was sparring topless and Loki loved every perfectly toned muscle.

 

He continued to watch unimpeded until Fandral and Hogun suddenly appeared at his side, clearly just finished sparring themselves.  Fandral had a towel hanging around his neck and Hogun was drinking from a cup of water.

 

“How’s he doing?” Fandral asked without pre-empt.  Loki always found Fandral to be the easiest to get along with of all of Thor’s friends.  Sif was the least.  Hogun was almost always silent, which unnerved Loki and Volstagg was cordial, but clearly judgemental of Loki’s choice to learn magic instead of becoming a warrior like Thor.

 

For all of Fandral’s friendliness, however Loki still did not like him.  At least Sif was clear in her disdain for Loki and her intention towards winning Thor’s heart.  Fandral, on the other hand was like a magician; his trick was sleight of hand.  He was lovely to your face, but his cunning soul would have him steal away all Loki held dear without anyone knowing he was there.

 

Right now, Fandral was playing the part of Thor’s best friend and sycophant to his nearest and dearest.  Loki turned to regard him with a mask of neutrality across his pale features.  “Pretty even, to be honest.”

 

“Hogun, what say we make a wager?  I have 10 gold pieces on Sif beating Thor’s privileged ass into the ground.”

 

Hogun met Loki’s eyes for a split second before turning to Fandral.  With a short shake of his head, he lowered the cup of water.  “No.  Thor will win.  Sif is not fluid enough.  She needs to keep moving; lighter and faster on her feet.  She can’t surely expect to triumph over Thor using sheer brute strength, can she?”

 

And if the Norns had been listening, the three of them watched as a moment later, Thor swept Sif’s feet and pushed her down into the sawdust.

 

“Ha!” Hogun snorted and held out his hand for Fandral to empty the contents of his leather purse into.

 

Loki almost let a smirk escape as he heard the sound of the coins fall into Hogun’s waiting hands.  He pushed himself away from where he was leaning against the wall and made his way over to his brother as he helped Sif to her feet.

 

He waited while they dusted themselves off, Sif picking up her quarterstaff and nodding her departure.

 

“Loki!” Thor exclaimed with a bright smile.

 

Always a smile.  Always happy to see him.  Would he be so accommodating once he learnt Loki is of enemy blood?  That he wasn’t an Ása royal at all?  He both wished for and feared the answer at the same time.

 

Loki realised he must have been frowning when he suddenly felt Thor’s hand gently cup the back of his neck.  “Are you okay?”

 

He opened his mouth to tell him, but found no words.  Instead he shut his mouth again and simply shook his head.  Immediately Thor’s arm was around him and he was ushering him off the field, away from the training grounds and towards the palace steps.  Loki froze and shook his head.  “Not in there,” he said in a panicked voice.  Thor frowned for a moment before he took Loki’s hand and lead him down towards the stables.

 

Thankfully, the stables were devoid of the usual rush of stewards and grooms as Thor and Loki ducked into the nearest stall.  He had Loki sit down on a bale of hay while he shut the door and returned to his side.  “Loki, what is it?” he asked softly as he crouched down in front of the younger man.  “Did someone hurt you?”

 

Loki shook his head and tried to hold back his tears, but as he began to tell Thor about what had happened, they spilled down his cheeks anyway.

 

Thor sat and listened with a slight frown, unknowingly running his hand up and down the calf of Loki’s left leg in a comforting gesture.  Loki didn’t seem to notice and Thor wasn’t of a mind to stop.

 

“You said they argued?”

 

Loki nodded.

 

“And that you’re Jötunn.”

 

More tears.  Loki nodded again.

 

Thor sat up and pulled Loki into a fierce tight hug.  “I do not care.  You are still Loki and I love you.”

 

Loki sobbed out his relief as Thor buried his face in the crook of his throat.  They stayed holding one another for what seemed like hours, but was really only mere minutes.  Thor remained silent while Loki let himself quietly sob until he felt somewhat sated emotionally.  It wasn’t until Loki had stopped crying that he felt the heat rise within him again.  This time it wasn’t anger that burned; it was lust and having Thor’s arms wrapped around him bore him no reprieve.

 

Suddenly something throbbed deep inside his belly, scaring Loki into letting a small squeak escape his throat.

 

_That was new._

 

It throbbed again causing Loki to jump in Thor’s arms.  “Loki?  What is it?” Thor asked, pulling back enough to meet his eyes.

 

Loki shook his head.  “I know not.  Thor, I don’t feel right.  Something is different.”

 

Thor nodded as he brushed his hand gently down the side of Loki’s face.  “It will be okay.  I’m here.  I won’t let anything happen to you.”  Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against Loki’s.  “I won’t let anyone hurt y—“  He stopped suddenly, leaning forward further still, only this time to press his nose into Loki’s neck.  “That smell.  You smell so…” his voice trailed off and Loki wasn’t sure what to think until a second later he felt Thor’s tongue run a hot wet line from his shoulder to his jawline.  “You smell so good, Loki,” he groaned as he tightened his arms around the younger man.

 

Loki should have felt outraged, or humiliated at the very least.

 

But he didn’t.

 

He should have stopped Thor when he pushed Loki back against the bale to climb above him.

 

But he didn’t.

 

He should have stilled Thor’s hand before he reached down to gently squeeze the obvious bulge in Loki’s pants.

 

But he didn’t.

 

Loki didn’t do any of those things and before long, they were devouring each other’s mouths with their tongues and teeth and moans and sighs.  Hands were pulling at their clothes even as Thor rutted his hips into Loki’s.

 

“Thor, I need you to fuck me!” Loki growled as Thor lifted his tunic away, tossing it to the ground.  “I’ve wanted you for so long.”   Thor nodded and hummed in reply, returning his lips to Loki’s skin, pressing open mouthed kisses along his jawline.

 

“Norns, you smell so sweet, Loki.  I can’t wait to taste you.”  He punctuated this with a playful lick to the corner of Loki’s kiss-bruised lips.  “So lovely.  So beautiful.”

 

Loki smiled and tipped his head back, allowing Thor to nip and bite his way along his throat.  When he reached Loki’s clavicle, he growled _mine_ before biting down… hard.

 

“Ow!” Loki yelped, pulling back.  Thor had already begun licking and sucking to soothe the bite, a low humming emanating from his throat as he did so; as if he were crooning to him as one would a restless babe.

 

“I’m sorry, baby.  You just taste so good.  I-I have to taste again…” he growled before leaning down again. By then the first bite had become nothing but a dull ache on his throat; the second bite brought a slight sting, but was immediately followed by a rush of pleasure that went straight to his cock.   He moaned softly and wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, dragging him down into the cradle of his hips. Thor continued to suck a bruise into Loki’s throat as he began to roll his hips in a frantic rhythm.

 

“Oh Thor, yes,” Loki hissed as he grabbed Thor by the hair and roughly dragged him up into a fierce kiss.  The friction of Thor’s rutting was exquisite and Loki could already feel the heat pooling hotter and hotter.  _Hotter_.

 

Painfully hot.

 

“Ooohhh,” he cried out in anguish as he scooted back from Thor and shoved at his chest with shaky hands.

 

“Thor no!” he exclaimed.  “This isn’t… this doesn’t feel right.”

 

He closed his eyes tight and suddenly wished he could slow everything down.

 

There was a snap in the air and a jolt as if a bucket of ice-cold water has just been dumped on him.  Loki felt the haze around his mind lift and he opened his eyes slowly; gasping softly at what he saw.  He was looking down at the scene and saw himself sprawled out on the bale with Thor hovering over him; frozen in time.  He could also see a cloying mist clinging to parts of his body.  It was a pale pink in colour and was thickest around his throat, his wrists and his groin.

 

He wasn’t stupid.  He also wasn’t completely ignorant of Jötunn anthropology.

 

It was a heat.

 

He was in season.

 

Thor was only reacting to his scent.  He didn’t really want him.  He felt a flare of pain in his chest and realised he needed to stop Thor before he went too much further.

 

With a calming breath, he wound his seiðr back to himself, feeling himself float back into his body before reopening his eyes to see Thor hovering above.  Within moments, Thor began to move towards him once more.  Loki sat back, quickly rolling away from the older man and scrambling to his feet.  “Thor, we need to stop now,” he said sadly as he leant down to pick up his tunic.  “You’re just under my influence.  Y-you don’t really _feel_ this way.”  The last came out as a sob.

 

Thor stopped what he was doing and frowns up at him.  “What do you mean?  I meant what I said, Loki.”

 

He reached out a hand and Loki almost took it; Norns did he want to.  Something akin to pain flashed across Loki’s face before he shook the regret away.  “I need to leave.”

 

With that, he spun and ran out of the stable.

 

“Loki wait!”

 

But he was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As Loki ran from the stable, he turned back and slammed the door shut, stumbling away.  How could he have been so stupid?  Of course Thor wouldn’t want him.  He was the God of Thunder and Loki nothing more than the lesser of the two.  Hell, not even his brother by blood.

 

A monster.

 

God of lies.

 

After stopping to quickly pull on his tunic, he looked around for an escape.  He knew he had to be fast; Thor would be coming for him any second.  As he rounded a corner, he found it!  A horse stood tethered at a water trough, not a person in sight.  Without a second though, he leapt onto its back and after pulling its reins free of the fence, spurred the horse out of the yards.

 

He rode with his head down and his mind closed.  He had to get away from everyone as fast as possible; it was his only thought.  _Escape, hide, run away._

 

Even as his heart was screaming Thor, Thor, _Thor_.

 

After riding the horse at a flat gallop for more than ten minutes, Loki looked at his surroundings and slowed the horse down to a fast walk.  They were clear of the city proper and passing through the outer villages.  People were bustling around him, going about their daily lives, completely ignoring Loki much to his relief.  Up ahead, Loki noticed two men slowly leading a horse hitched to a wagon.  He kept his head down and urged his own horse onwards.  Both men were chatting to each other, but as Loki passed by, they both stopped suddenly and gasped.  He averted his eyes, but it was too late.

 

“Hey!  You there, come on back here.”  Loki heard one of them shout.  He flicked the reins and the horse sped to a trot.  Almost out of earshot, Loki heard the other cry out.  “You scared him away, Jörg!  He was a pretty one, certainly.  He would’ve made a perfect wife.”

 

It was this heat.  This damn smell!  He needed to get away from everybody.  He needed to find somewhere secluded.  Somewhere no one knew about.  After clearing the last of the small cottages, he pushed his horse into a trot and made his way north.  He knew exactly where to go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Well, I hope you’re happy!  He’s run off to Norn-knows where.  He has no idea what happening to him.  All he knows is that he’s been lied to, that’s he’s Jötunn and that he feels weird.  His heat would be coming off him in waves by now.  Your seiðr has kept it in check all these years.  The moment you released it, it would have been like a dam bursting!” Frigga cried into her hands before snarling her frustration and pacing about their sitting room.

 

“You told me to release it!” Odin replied in exasperation.

 

Frigga stopped pacing and turned her narrowed eyes to her husband.  “ _After_!  I of course meant _after_ we had had a chance to explain to him about his lineage; about his race.  He has no clue what’s happening.  My baby is out there.  Alone!”  She stalked menacingly towards Odin, forcing him to flinch and take small steps back until he was pressed against the far wall.  “And in heat, no less!  If any of the soldiers get near him, Odin.  If he is taken against his will and forcefully mated to someone the Norns have not foreseen, I will have your other eye, y-you son-of-a-crone!”  She ended her diatribe on a screech before storming from the room towards her bathroom.

 

Odin sat down on the edge of one of the sofas and sighed.  He was in the process of rubbing a weary hand over his face when the main door burst inwards, crashing against the wall as it was almost pulled from its hinges.  Then Thor was suddenly standing there, looked around frantically with Mjölnir held fast in his hand.

 

“Thor?  What is it?” Odin asked, getting to his feet.  “Is it Loki?  Is he okay?”

 

Thor turned to face his father, pointing the uru head of Mjölnir at him with a frown.  “You lied to him,” he growled.  “You lied to me.”

 

“Thor, you don’t understand.  Please calm yourself.  Do you know where he is?”

 

Thor shook his head and picked at the stitching of his hammer’s leather strap with a distracted thumbnail.  “He came to see me a-and we…”  He stopped and Odin could have sworn he saw a blush creep slowly over Thor’s cheeks.  “Anyway, he ran.  He’s gone.  I cannot find him.”  He sighed and looked up at Odin then.  “I need Mother.  She is closer to him than you or I.  She can use her seiðr to track him.”

 

“I cannot,” Frigga cried softly from the open doorway.  “He is blocking my attempts to locate him.  Whether it’s intentional or not, he’s being quite successful.  I can only grab glimpses of where he is and how he feels.  Right now he’s feeling alone, rejected, ashamed and…”  She covered her mouth with a shaky hand and flashed her eyes to Thor for a moment.  “Oh Odin, you fool.”

 

“What about Heimdallr?”

 

Frigga shook her head.  “He has been affected by the same cloaking magic.  He is blind to Loki also.”

 

“Well what about where he is?” Thor pushed.

 

Frigga shrugged her shoulders forlornly and closed her eyes for a moment.  They watched as she glowed faintly, emanating a pale blue hue before it disappeared.  “A waterfall.  That’s all I can glean,” she whispered.

 

Odin walked to the window, looking out over the grounds below.  “There are dozens of waterfalls in Ásgarðr,” he huffed with a surprisingly emotive voice.  “He could be anywhere.”

 

Thor stood still and watched as Frigga made her way slowly to where Odin was standing.  They begin to murmur softly to one another whilst Thor turned over his mind; over and over and… waterfalls, waterfalls nearby?  It’s been more than a few hours.  If he were on foot, then he would be close, but if he took a horse… not so much.  Thor only knew of the waterfalls he and his friends visited in summer, where they dive off the cliff into the water below.  Loki used to come with them sometimes, less and less this last year though.  Thor’s cheeks flamed again as he thought about Loki diving in with them; almost completely nude save a miniscule pair of shorts.  His pale limbs would bob in the water beside him as Thor had tried desperately not to look.

 

It reminded Thor of when they would go camping as children, barely into their teens.  They would take one horse between them and a rucksack full of food.  He remembered one summer, he and Loki had found a small cave, its entrance protected by a fast-flowing sheet of icy cold water.

 

 _Waterfall_ …  “I know where he is.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was maybe a couple of hours later when Loki reached the small copse of trees guarding the little winding path up.  He hopped down from the horse and led them through the narrow gap in the trees, revealing the way.  The horse followed him happily, slowing every now and then to pull up clumps of grass and sod.  After a while, the fever began to take hold once more and he fell forward to his knees, panting and crying out in fear.

 

He could feel the same heat rising in his groin, the same one that caused his panic back in the stable with Thor.  But this time he was alone; he had no one.  Stumbling to his feet, Loki pushed on, knowing his destination was only another five minutes away.

 

The horse followed him even though his reins had fallen free of Loki’s grasp.  If the pain in his belly wasn’t distracting, Loki may have laughed at the situation.

 

A couple of minutes later, Loki could hear the rush of the water and began to speed up his steps.  He climbed the last rise and looked down at the secluded little spot he and Thor had found in their youth.  It looked like any other waterfall dotted around Ásgarðr, with a small pool of crystal clear water at its base, but as he and Thor had found out, the sheet of water hid the entrance to a tiny alcove within the rock face of the mountain itself.

 

Leaving the horse at the waters’ edge, Loki scrambled up the side of the rock, not caring that the jagged edges were tearing at his clothes.  The clammy fever of his heat would have him shedding them momentarily anyway.

 

After reaching the ledge halfway up the rock face, Loki ducked his head and walked through the wall of water.  It hit him like ice and had he not been in heat, it would have not been a welcome chill.  As it was, Loki sighed as the water pelted over him, cooling his body down, even though the heat in his groin remained.  Once past the curtain of water, he peeled the sodden layers of clothes away and collapsed atop them with a sob.

 

He looked up and surveyed the small secret cave.  It was almost completely bare save for a small wooden chest in the corner.  With a pained smile, he realised it was _his_ chest.  He and Thor had brought it up with them on one of their many trips to the cave.  It was eerily untouched with a thick layer of dust.  Had really no one else found this spot in all the years since they had stopped coming?

 

He reached out and opened the trunk, coughing out a bark of surprise when he saw what was inside.  Changes of clothes for when they went swimming, so small in his hands now.  Also a bow, some arrows and two small wooden swords; for practicing their fighting skills away from the palace and their over-protective mother.  Beneath the cache of weapons and clothing was a thick fur rug Loki used to lay down on next to Thor after they had been for a swim and had eaten their lunch.  It was still in beautiful condition and Loki smiled as he pulled it from the box to lay it out on the floor of the cave.

 

He lowered himself onto the rug and lay on his side for a while, waiting for the next wave of heat to surge.  He felt safe now; alone and utterly hollow inside, but safe nonetheless.

 

He missed Thor.

 

Wrapping his arms around himself, he could feel the throb of arousal begin to rise again before another pulse of heat rushed to the surface.  This time, however instead of the heat pooling low in his belly, it radiated outwards, reaching all the way to the very tips of his fingers.  Loki stared down at himself and gasped at what he saw.  Bright blue skin was bleeding through, staining his pale complexion.  Raised swirls and patterns began appearing across his chest, running their curling designs right through to the tips of his fingers.  Turning his hand over back and forth, Loki watched at the blue spread, eventually colouring his whole hand, his fingernails now a shiny black.

 

“No, no, no, no.  _No_!”

 

He lifted the hand and rang it through his hair.  It seemed the same, longer even.  He then touched his face.  It was still his face, except for the whorls of raised lines he could feel along his cheekbones and forehead.

 

Looking down he watched as the blue continued to inch its way along his legs.  First his thighs, then his knees.  Then his calves, his ankles, his feet and finally his toes.  The instant the colour reached every inch of his body, a sharp intense pain ripped through Loki’s pelvis.  He cried out in agony and reached down to cup his testes, only to find them gone.

 

After a few seconds, the pain suddenly stopped, leaving a pleasant warmth in its wake.  Loki choked on a gasp and sat back, staring down at his crotch.  His cock was erect; hard and purple with pre come dripping freely from the head, but after holding it away and investigating further, he found his testes had shrunk and become smooth labia.  Loki may have only been 18, but he liked to read.  He had read all manner of books; fiction, non-fiction, history, medical including anatomy.

 

 _Jötunn_ anatomy.

 

With wide eyes, Loki slid a gentle finger along the seam, humming at his discovery.  He ran the finger back again, this time pressing in a little.  Falling back against the plush fur of the pelt, Loki continued to run his fingers back and forth along the now sopping line of his newly acquired quim.  His fingers pressed further in at each pass until they were gently brushing his clitoris.  He howled in pleasure and looked down to see his cock jerk in earnest; pre come spilling from the tip onto his belly.

 

His cock had lain hard and untouched since the stable, too scared to reach out and touch himself before now.  With a relieved sob, he reached out with his free hand and wrapped it around his heated cock, dragging back the foreskin gently before bringing his hand slowly forward.  Oh, the pleasure swept through him in a wave.  One stroke for every three rubs on his clit.  He arched his back and moaned as he gradually sped up.  The pre come was dripping down and coating his hand as it cuffed his cock, stroking faster and faster.  He closed his eyes and pictured Thor hovering above him; a feral glint in his eyes and thick fingers roughly fucking him.

 

“Oh Thor, yes,” he groaned, pushing two fingers into his sopping quim and coming instantly.  His cock shot come right across his chest even as the spongey walls of his quim clenched down on his fingers.

 

He slowed his strokes down and rode his orgasm out with a sob.  After a minute, he gently pulled his fingers out of himself and lay quietly; his breaths the only sound, save for the constant rush of the nearby water.

 

The euphoria of his climax began to pare back, revealing the throb had remained.  Looking down, Loki grimaced.

 

He was still hard.

 

“Oh!” he cried and took himself in hand again, arched his back at the intense pleasure.  “ _Oh_ ,” he gasped again, continuing to pump his cock fast.  Faster, faster _.  Yes, yes, yes._   This time, there was no delay.  Loki was coming seconds later, spending across his chest in thick white ropes of semen.  His quim throbbed low in his belly, shooting a pulse of heat through the slick folds beneath his now softening cock.

 

With a drawn out moan, Loki pushed his fingers past the labia and gently gave his clit a rub.  He worked his fingers in and out of his sopping hole while the other hand moved down to rub his clit to another blinding orgasm.  This time he cried out Thor’s name with a growl, his half-hard cock sluggishly pulsing out a small dribble of pale come.  He felt his quim flutter around his fingers again and he eased them out gently, hissing at the loss before rolling over to cry into the plush rug beneath him.  If this was his fate, what use was there in returning to the palace?

 

He would always want Thor; always love him.  To have those feeling remain unrequited for the rest of their long lives would be torturous.  No, he simply couldn’t abide it.  Once this heat passed, Loki would leave Ásgarðr for good.

 

Finally after an age, bereft of emotion and temporarily spent, his sobbing slowed until he fell into a light doze.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As soon as Mjölnir sets Thor down beside the small pool of water, he could smell it.  The thick, almost sickly sweetness of Loki’s heat.  He breathed a sigh of relief having finally located him, at the same time letting the lungful of cloying musk spread out from his lungs to warm his body.  He felt it drive his lust to boiling point in an instant, but he also acknowledged the sudden need to aggressively claim Loki as his own.  He clenched his fingers into tight fists and looked up at where the waterfall covered the cave.

 

 _Mine_.

 

A twig snapped nearby and he whipped around to see a bridled horse look up from where it had been eating on the other side of the water.  With a determined need to have Loki in his arms right then, Thor hooked his hammer to his belt and ran to the bottom of the cliff face to begin climbing up the side.

 

As his fingers reached out to grab purchase on the ledge at the cave’s entrance, Thor could hear Loki weeping softly.  The sound ripped at his heart, knowing that he truly believed Thor did not return the feelings Loki had so nakedly declared to him not six hours earlier.  He wanted Loki to know his heart, but he also wanted to help him get through this.  As he stepped through the water, the scent of Loki’s heat hit him like a punch to the gut.  It was overwhelming and brought him to his knees.

 

The sobbing suddenly stopped, only to be replaced by soft sighs and mews.  Thor’s hair fell in dripping tendrils across his face, obscuring his vision, but he could see the outline of Loki, writhing on the rug.  Asleep, but clearly in distress.  Thor crawled over to him and as he reached out to touch his cheek, he finally looked down to see him properly for the first time.  His hand halted inches shy of making contact, his eyes wide in wonder.

 

The blue of Loki’s skin was almost iridescent in the late afternoon light.  Thor was both shocked and in awe of how beautiful it was to him.  He brought his hand down and lightly brushed Loki’s cheek, expecting his skin to be cold, but instead he found it only mildly cool and quite clammy.

 

Flushed from his heat, no doubt.

 

He traced a raised line from where it began a swirling journey from Loki’s cheekbone, down the long tapered line of this throat, across his chest and ending in a petite pattern over his left hipbone.

 

He felt the heat affect him; his cock rock hard and leaking in his breeches, but his heart was beating with steadfast determination and as much as he wanted to rut Loki senseless, his love for his brother would sway him not from the task at hand.  “Loki.  Loki, my love.  Please wake up.”

 

Loki moaned softly and Thor watched as the tiny Jötunn lowered a hand to his flushed cock and started stroking.  Thor watched Loki with hooded eyes as he masturbated, hearing the little mews from Loki’s throat and seeing the dried spend from previous orgasms.  He licked his lips and lowered them to kiss at Loki’s forehead.  “I’m here now.”

 

Loki opened his eyes then and met Thor’s gaze with fresh tears springing to the surface.  His hand stilled and his face scrunched in confusion.  “Why are you here?  You can’t be anywhere near me right now, Thor,” he cried.

 

Thor shook his head and brushed Loki’s hair from his face.  “Everything’s going to be okay.  Let me love you.”

 

Loki paused for maybe a second before wrapping his arms around Thor’s shoulders and crashing their lips together.  Tongues pressed forward gaining entry into hot mouths whilst Loki’s desperate hands parted Thor’s shirt impatiently.

 

“You don’t want me, you don’t want me… why are you here?” Loki was whispering even as he continued to strip Thor’s clothes from his body.

 

Thor took hold of his shoulders, forcing Loki to stop and look up into eyes.  “Loki, I _do_ want you.”

 

Another pulse of arousal shakes Loki and he didn’t know if Thor is really there or if he was an illusion created by his desperate mind, but right then he didn’t care.  He loved Thor and he was tired of waiting.

 

“Mmmm then show me,” Loki cried out a sob and hooked a leg over Thor’s hip to drag him down over him.  He ground his cock upwards and groaned.  “Thorrrr.”

 

Thor raised himself enough to push his breeches down his legs to kick them off before pressing open Loki’s pale thighs.  His mouth parted on a hitched breath at the sight before him.  The cock was long and thick and everything Thor had ever hoped it would be, but the dripping cunt beneath was a surprise.  A pleasant surprise, most certainly and really only a true shock for about 2 seconds.

 

 _Mmmm lovely_.

 

He leaned down and ran his tongue along the seam of Loki’s folds, lapping at the beads of dewy slick that seeped out like a pulse.  He listened to the most wondrous sounds coming from Loki’s throat then; quiet sighs and little pants.

 

He had never been so turned on in his life.

 

He continued to flick his tongue gently back and forth across Loki’s clitoris before pushing past and into Loki’s quim.  The coolness of his pale blue skin compared to the delicious heat of his slick entrance had Thor moaning his delight.  Suddenly, Loki’s fingers were tangled in his hair, holding him fast against his cunt.  He sucked on the clitoris and grinned wickedly when Loki yowled in pleasure.  “Oh Thor, fuuuuck.”

 

Slowly sitting up, Thor watched as Loki’s hands left his hair and glided down his naked form.  It was almost like Loki was mapping him, committing this instant to memory.  Thor closed his eyes to hide the emotion from his younger lover.  How could he make Loki see?

 

He gasped and opened his eyes when cool fingers suddenly wrapped around his cock, which by then was almost painfully erect.  He looked down at his brother and met his gaze; heavy and dark with lust.

 

He squeezed his fingers and Thor felt like the air was being pushed from his lungs.  The need to rut this gorgeous man was becoming harder and harder to deny, but he wanted to go slower.  He wanted to take his time showing Loki his love.  His hips stuttered a little and he closed his eyes again on a moan.  “Oh Loki.”

 

Loki hummed and moved one of the hands from Thor’s leaking cock to his hip, pulling him down.  “Fuck me, Thor.  Fuck me now before I wake up and have to leave this pitiful place.”

 

Thor let Loki pull him down and guide him to his entrance.  Loki gave an anguished sob when Thor began to push the head of his cock past the slick folds and into the virgin flesh of his quim.  The tightness alone was almost enough to bring Thor close to climax and he was forced to still Loki’s thrashing hips.

 

Thor received a growl for his troubles and scratches down his back, hissing as the pain bloomed briefly before fading.  Loki flashed his gritted teeth and his red eyes narrowed in challenge for a moment before softening and eventually closing on a moan.  He threw his head back and wrapped his legs tight around Thor’s hips as he began to move in earnest.

 

Thor moaned Loki’s name as his lips brushing along his throat.  Those first couple of thrusts felt like fate; like something breaking and falling.  Thor could almost feel his heart beating; not just the pulse, not just a dull throb in his chest.  His very heart, tethered within his chest.  Beating out of time; like it was looking for something.

 

Loki’s legs fell open as Thor continued to fuck into him, his breath hitched on a lingering moan.  Thor reached down without slowing down and brought them high, his knees against his chest.  “ _Ohhh_.”

 

Thor pressed soft kisses to the corner of Loki’s lips until he turned his head and captured Thor’s in a passionate kiss.  He sighed into Thor’s mouth and his tongue pressed in with an erotic roll.  _Mmmm._   Thor sat back on his haunches, breaking their kiss and pulling Loki’s hips along with him.  He began to fuck him faster now, his hips snapping harder, the room filled with the sounds of their gasps and moans and the smell of Loki’s heat.

 

Thor looked down at Loki as he lay out across the fur, sweating and looking completely debauched.  The sight alone was everything Thor had ever dreamed of each night alone in his room, a mere wall separating him from this.  This man.  _Brother_.

 

Loki’s hand reached down and circled his cock and Thor watched in wonder as he began to stroke in time with his thrusts, the length slick with pre come.  He threw his head back then, exposing the long line of his pale blue throat.  Thor continued to thrust hard against Loki’s ass, but his eyes had become fixated on his throat, more specifically where he could see Loki’s pulse throbbing.  Without realising he was doing it, Thor fell forward and landed his mouth hotly upon the pulse, licking and dragging his teeth along the sweet skin before biting down and sucking a bruise into his flesh.

 

The instant Thor’s teeth bit down, Loki howled and came across his chest and stomach, the silky walls of his quim fluttering firmly around Thor’s cock, which in turn pushed him over the edge.  Something snapped inside Thor’s chest then and with a sobbing moan, he released deep inside of Loki, his hips stuttering on each throb until he had emptied himself completely.  Careful not to crush the panting man beneath him, Thor relaxed against Loki, his face still buried against his throat.  When Loki began to sob, he pressed kisses against where he had bitten, all the while whispering quiet confessions.

 

“Don’t cry, my love,” he crooned softly, brushing Loki’s hair away from his face.  “Don’t cry.”  Loki shook his head gently and wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders, squeezing hard.  Thor raised his head to look down at Loki, expecting to find anguish, but instead he found an expression of awe; his eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears.

 

Then he smiled.

 

And Thor felt it.  He felt the happiness radiating from Loki as if the happiness originated from his own chest; his own heart.  With a smile to mirror Loki’s, Thor slowly sat up, his softening cock sliding free of his brother, earning him a small hiss.  He took Loki’s hand and pulled him up to straddle his lap.  “Feel that?” Thor asked on a whisper.

 

Loki locked his ankles behind Thor’s hips and his arms around his shoulders before nodding.  “I can feel your heart.”

 

“What more than that?”

 

A pause.  Then Loki rested his forehead against Thor’s.  “Your soul.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Do you think he reached Loki in time?” Odin asked as he stood at the window, staring out across the plains, the sun just bobbing below the horizon.

 

Frigga sat in her armchair, sipping from her pale blue teacup.  She glanced over at her loom and smiled.  “Yes.  They are together.”

 

“But _brothers_.”

 

“The loom only gave me so much, my dear.  It showed me their life-long closeness all those years ago when you first brought Loki home as a babe.  I’ll admit I was wrong to assume they were to be brothers, but still,” she paused to sip her tea.  “All is not lost.  They are now mated and all will be well.”

 

“They’re just boys, Frigga.  Surely far too young to be having babies.”

 

“This heat was not for procreation, dear.  This was the soul-bond.”

 

Odin nodded and huffed a sigh of relief.

 

“The next ones will be for the babies.”

 

“Next ones?”  He coughed and twisted his head to stare incredulously at her.

 

Frigga’s melodious laughter rang through the room.  “Oh, my husband, fear not.  This heat was to establish their joined souls – only their mutual acceptance and claim could bring it to pass.  Now Loki’s heat won’t return for another fifty years henceforth.  Plenty of time for them to settle into bonded life,” she paused to tap a finger to her chin thoughtfully.  “There will have to be a wedding, of course.  Can’t have any of the Nobles thinking my boys are available to anyone’s daughters.”

 

Odin snorted wryly and returned to staring out of the window.  “We almost ruined it all.”

 

Frigga cleared her throat and glared at Odin as he looked back over at her.  Smiling meekly, he shook his head.  “Alright, _I_ almost ruined it all,” he sighed.  “I do so hope Loki gets a happy end to this mess.”

 

Frigga placed her now empty teacup on the small table beside her and reached out with a gentle finger, running along the edge of the tapestry where the green and red threads blended and wove into one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dawn broke through the water like crystal shards, splashing prisms of light over the walls of the cave.  Thor opened his eyes, squinting at his surroundings.  The first thing he noticed was that the smell had dissipated.  The second thing was that Loki was no longer beside him.  He sat up like a shot and looked around, finding Loki almost instantly sitting at the open entrance with his feet dangling over the edge.  He was swinging his legs playfully, stretching out his bare toes to periodically catch the water as it spilled down from above.

 

His heart felt free, unburdened and without restraint.  Suddenly he felt a rush of indecision and confusion, which stabbed at him painfully.  Thor held a hand to his chest before a wash of contentment and happiness flowed through, soothing the pain.  He closed his eyes and it was then that he realised he wasn’t feeling his own emotions, but rather he was experiencing the emotions of his brother.  His eyes shot open.  “Loki?”

 

He watched as Loki turned to look over at him, a small smile on his face, even though Thor could feel his heart was hesitant.  Afraid.

 

Thor held out his hand and waited for Loki to join him on the fur.  Once he was there, Thor laid them both back against the plush, wrapping his arms and legs around him.  “I can feel your heart, brother.  Why are you worried?”

 

“I’m going to wake up soon and this will all disappear.”

 

Thor scoffed and pressed kisses against Loki’s lips until he softened and let Thor deepen the kiss.  “I’m not going anywhere.  Not without you.  I love you.”

 

Loki moaned and kissed him again, pushing his fingers into Thor’s hair to bring him closer still.  “I love you, too.  So much,” he sobbed as they broke apart gently.  “I can say it now, yes?”

 

Thor beamed down at him and nodded.  “Yes.”

 

Loki grinned and they settled down together.  Thor ran his fingers along the lines on Loki’s arm, humming a nonsensical tune and thinking about nothing in particular.  They lay silent for countless minutes; comfortable in each other’s presence.

 

“What happens now?” Loki asked quietly.

 

Thor squeezed his arm around Loki reassuringly and turned to meet his gaze.  “We return home and live happily ever after.”

 

Loki chuckled, but his eyes were sad.  “Thor,” he chastised.

 

“Loki, you’re my mate, my brother, the other half to my soul.  There’ll be no separating us ever again.  Eventually Father will step down and I will become King.  And you will be right there beside me, King and consort; equal in reign.  We will rule together and we’ll love and we’ll fight and we’ll kiss and we’ll fuck and we’ll be nauseatingly happy and we’ll make all those around us sick with jealousy.”

 

Loki giggled and buried his face in Thor’s hair.  “And my appearance?  Does it not jar you?”

 

“ _Mmmm_ no.  I’ll find you lovely no matter what skin you wear.”

 

Loki sat up and looked down at Thor with a small secret smile before closing his eyes and breathing deeply.  Thor could feel a thrumming in his chest which warmed him pleasantly.  It was seiðr, more specifically, it was Loki’s seiðr and Thor watched in awe as the blue faded from Loki’s skin, the pale marble skin he had worn all these years settling back in place.

 

Finally, Loki opened his eyes and locked his deep emerald green irises to Thor’s bright blue.

 

“Lovelier than this?”

 

“Equal in beauty, yet no less lovely.”

 

Loki smiled almost shyly and hummed softly.  “I was practicing this morning.  I couldn’t harness my seiðr yesterday because of how chaotic the heat made me, but this morning I woke and felt different.  Whole.  I could feel the seiðr pulsing through me, stronger than it’s ever been in my life.”

 

“I know, I can feel it,” Thor said, leaning down to press kisses against Loki’s thigh.  He looked up with hooded eyes as he scraped his teeth higher along, eventually reaching the junction of where Loki’s thigh met his hip.  Loki smiled and moved to lie back down beside Thor, moulding himself to his side.

 

“Tell me again,” he asked softly.

 

Thor opened his arms and let Loki fit himself inside his embrace.  “I love you.”

 

Loki sighed and slid against him.  “ _Mmmm_ brother.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Please come say hello to me on tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Don’t forget to visit and say hi to my sister also: [reaper86](http://www.reaper86.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love =^_^=


End file.
